


Illuminant

by Sheshaventures



Series: Glow in the Dark [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheshaventures/pseuds/Sheshaventures
Summary: After a long day of informing the Scions of what transpired between them and Emet-Selch, Warrior of Light returns to their chambers and finds an unexpected visitor.Perhaps it is better to illuminate the truth, rather than come to blows?





	Illuminant

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of 5.0 
> 
> I struggled with this more than I'd like to admit. But here we are, the next step in the Glow in the Dark series!

You were tired.

Exhausted was perhaps the more appropriate word. As much as you truly did respect and care for your fellow Scions, satiating what questions you could had taken hours. Will continue to take hours. Not that you could blame them for hounding you as they did, considering the enormity of what had happened. Still, having to explain time and time again what transpired between you and Emet-Selch was no small test of endurance. You left out the intimate details as best as you could - the physical ones, anyway.

But your friends know you, and feel no small affection towards your person. The moment you began to flag, shoulders drooping, they had eased their inquiries and retired for the evening themselves.

Thankfully, the walk back to your quarters was not a long one, tired as you were. Earlier you had felt the telltale pulse of familiar dark aether from this direction, and you could not help but smile. Anticipation rose in you, contained throughout the day by duty, now able to be set free while you began to relax. Finally reaching your door, a small but genuine smile tugged at your lips. But when you eased it open, it was not Emet-Selch waiting for you. By the window stood a figure, facing the night sky with their back to you.

A taunt, that was. Clearly comfortable in the ability to win any sort of challenge between you, or that none would come. Their posture was relaxed, backlit by the moon rising high into the sky. Eyes adjusting to the change of light from the bright hallway, the details slowly made themselves apparent to you.

Those white robes armored with intricate gold were recognizable anywhere. He waited for you to make the first move. Well, there should be no harm obliging him, especially since he traveled all this way.

"Elidibus. It's been some time since I've seen you," you kept your voice neutral, too tired to want any sort of bloodshed. "Though I must say I am surprised to see another Ascian on the First."

White robes shifted as he moved to stand in profile to you, head angled so he could look you over. "So you have met with Emet-Selch. I do not suppose that you should feel the urge to explain to your enemy where he might be?"

Stepping inside the room and closing the door, you could not help a huff of amusement. Locking you both in securely, you moved to sit at one of the tables, "I thought that all of you kept track of one another?" His head tilted just slightly at your words as he tracked your movement, finally turning to face you fully. Too fatigued for games, you propped an elbow on the table and rested your jaw on your fist, "I have done nothing with him, nor do I know where he is at present. In fact, the plan was for him to meet me here - but I am graced by your company instead. And I _must_ protest the thought that we are truly enemies." You realize with a start that you meant the words.

Some instinct tickling the back of your mind again, guiding you ever forward.

"You willfully allow yourself time around an Ascian, and one who has very clearly worked against mortals," his tone sounds almost curious. "Perhaps you have seen the wisdom in the words I have spoken in the past. Balance must needs be maintained, this world itself should prove to you the severity of the consequences should that balance tip."

All of this you have heard before, yet circumstances at the time drove you to disregard the warnings. A thought crosses your mind, perhaps a memory, that presses you onwards, "This balance that you speak of, maybe it goes deeper than you're thinking. Beyond the aether of the land." A debate in the past. A flash of laughing of the voice from the man in front of you, though you do not recall having ever heard that mirthful sound.

The red of his mask is bright in the moonlight, and he levels his gaze at you, "Something has happened, then, for your opinions to change to the degree that they have."

After a beat of hesitation, you open your mouth to offer him an explanation as you did earlier with your friends. Before you can, a silky voice cuts you off, "Meeting with others in your private quarters, my dear?"

It was almost comical how fast both you and Elidibus turn to look at the far side of the room. Lounging against the far wall, arms crossed and head tilted, with a very satisfied look upon his face - Emet-Selch rose a brow at you in question.

"Yes, as if I planned for Elidibus to show up unannounced in my quarters," you were tired, and the sarcastic drawl showed that in your words. "He was looking for you, actually." Fatigued as you are, you almost miss the slight catch of breath from your once-lover's lips. However, when he gives no other outward sign of what could have been the cause, you decide to ignore it for now.

"Was he now?" pressing off the wall, Emet-Selch took a few steps into the room and gave a lazy stretch. "Well, that really is too bad. I was looking forward to another wonderful rest in this mortal from. You really do not know how good you primitives have it, being able to sleep as you are."

The laugh that bubbles up out of you is unbidden, but oh so welcoming after the long day. Emet-Selch, now that you know where to look for it, looks absolutely delighted as you wipe a tear from your eye with your free hand and relax further where you sit, "Ah, thank you, I needed that."

Elidibus, for his part, looked from the other man to you and back, "This is an unexpected development, and one that I have not accounted for." Suddenly, you feel as if there is an undercurrent to the conversation between them. Probing that tingle in the back of your mind, you decide to trust it and observe.

"Yes, I would be surprised if anyone could account for this development," Emet-Selch's words were dismissive as he stepped up to drop himself into the chair next to you. "But tell me, Emissary, what brings you here? I recall you having a most important mission of your own back on the Source. Surely that demands your attention?" the words are teasing, edging just this side of mocking. _Did something happen to you?_

The annoyance that the white-robed Ascian must feel is expertly hidden, "It has been interfered with by mortal hands, as many of our missions are wont to be recently. Though almost at that same instant, I felt something alter the balance. Similar to what occurred after Lahabrea met his demise." There is the sense that, beneath the mask, his eyes must be boring into Emet-Selch's _. Not quite. But I know that something happened to you._

Spiking through your mind and exhaustion is a thought, spurred by all the knowledge you have recently gained. These are the last remaining members of an ancient race, one that you were once a part of eons ago. That you were a part of still, if only in memory. And by Hades' reactions while you were joined, no others shared these memories. There was no home, no brethren, nothing left of theirs but a broken God and the mission given by Him.

All they have left is one another.

They are staring at you. Had you spoken those last words aloud?

A shake of your head dispels your thoughts, but that tug from within you remains. Following it, you reach out to both of them. Hades is easy to find, familiar now as a beacon in the dark of night. He brushes against you as you do him, only barely cool to the touch. You do not connect, not now, merely resting on the surface of one another. His hand takes yours as you lift your head from its' resting place, threading your fingers together.

It is easy to see when you make contact with Elidibus, from the slight stiffening of his shoulders. However, without an invitation, you do not probe far. A simple brush against tightly coiled aether, icy against your touch. Calm that is only shaken for the briefest of moments. His red mask tilts ever so slightly, as if seeing something in you.

"I see. This is an unforeseen development indeed," his voice is terse, and you feel the faintest brush of **_hesitation, restraint._**

Soft chuckling fills the otherwise silent room, "You see now why I have not returned? I could not leave such an exciting discovery here, without our influence to guide its growth. Surely you of all people can see the wisdom in that. "

"A partial restoration. Of-" words you cannot make out, "-though they are not in full command of what they once were." A slight retreat, habitual drawing back that you recognize - somehow - and know in some buried part of you that you must halt.

Chasing that memory, you reach with your essence, imploring him to allow you this much. Almost missing the hitch in Elidibus' breath as you do, you stubbornly hold out for his response. "I am in more command of myself than you know, Emissary," your voice is strong, albeit tired. "Give me time and I will master more," words tumble from your lips that spring from that newness inside, "Give me your aid and I will grow faster than you have thought possible." Have you spoken those words before?

Frigid touch finally meets your warmth, heating by scant fractions at the very edges as you mingle. Hades remains circling outside, but you feel his steady support - for both of you - leeching in lukewarm. Elidibus feels different, unsurprisingly, cautious and slow. He does not overwhelm, does not reveal much about his internal thoughts. Whispers are the best you are able to catch, **_worry, disbelief, understanding_**. Allowing him to take a deeper read on you, you do not attempt to discover more. He is wary, understandably so, and you know to let him keep his secrets. **_Pacification._**

"Emet-Selch, how is this possible?" he does not take his eyes off of you.

"Well, surely you felt that wonderful aetherical disturbance. I can only imagine that is why you came in person, rather than summon me at your leisure," are the words you hear Hades speak. _You were worried about me,_ brushes past you. "And since you seem to wish to refuse me my rest, I suppose I must offer you an explanation." He gestures with a flourish, free hand motioning at you. "During their travels, they absorbed a most impressive amount of Light aether. Surely enough to corrupt a single mortal - yet they did not falter. Rather than succumb and become the monster that this Light drove them to be, they mastered it. And at the fated moment, they were revealed to me."

It occurs to you that Hades is a wonderful storyteller. That thought, apparently, is enough to earn you a warm smile.

"I tested them thoroughly, make no mistake. They are the genuine article, if not fully awakened. And through some exciting experimentation, the blinding Light in their system was negated," a sharp inhale of breath from Elidibus.

"I asked him myself whether he was injured, don't worry," you cut off swiftly. "It was not done in an aggressive manner. In fact, it was more that," you trail off, mind sluggish in your sleepiness.

Finally, the Emissary looks away from you, gazing at the night sky, "The Light and Dark did not come to blows. They existed in harmony, in support of one another." You nod, acknowledging that he must have picked the words from your mind.

**_Rumination._** This time, when he withdraws, you let him go - giving a lingering brush. Unsure of why, but satisfied with the result as that hitch in breath sounds once more. After all, if you knew Hades once upon an eon ago, you must have known Elidibus as well.

With a last brush of his own, Hades removes himself as well, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You must have known all of them. Even-

But before you can dwell on the past, a yawn catches you off guard. "Ah, feeling tired after so long, my dear?" the words are soft, affectionate even in front of the other Ascian. "Let's get you to bed, there will be time for more words later."

Finally slipping your hand from his with a final squeeze, you stand and stretch with a second yawn, "I think I'll have to agree with you there, Hades." Twin sounds of surprise from two different mouths as you realize your error, "Oh, we agreed upon names only in Amaurot, didn't we? I really must be tired."

Their stares do not go unnoticed as you make your way to your bed, heaving a sigh at your armor. But before you can attempt to remove it, the snap of fingers rings out, and your attire is replaced by the most comfortable set of sleepwear you own. "Oh, thank you," the words are distant as your exhaustion refuses to be denied any longer. But when you lay down in your bed, you look up and blink blearily at Hades, "Don't just stand there, aren't you joining me?"

Hades laughs, a bright sound, "In due time, my dear. I would like to spend some more time in conversation with my fellow, unless you desperately need me at your side this instant?"

"No, no, talk as much as you want," you settle in and close your eyes. "You're just so warm and comfortable, so don't make me wait too long."

Sleep claims you before the answer comes, if there is one.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're off! I did not originally have a plot in mind, but after Luminescence the ideas would not stop coming. Stay tuned for more.


End file.
